Answer to My Heart
by Rin1355
Summary: Jesse Anderson has never showed his feelings for a girl, until she entered his life. Although there is a problem... She's Jaden's sister. Rhiona finds it difficult to interact with others and she has a habit of running away from people. But- whilst finding himself in the process- can Jesse be the only one who can make her stay? And will she be the answer to his heart?
1. A New Face

_Hey guys... So this is my first fanfic so no flames please. Hopefully this goes well... *finger crossed*_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own yu gi oh gx..._

* * *

_**Jesse POV.**_

The wind blew softly in repeated patterns, the sea rippled and crashed as the tides met the sand's borderline. A small, light blue haired boy with rounded glasses paced beside me, 'Are you sure you guys want to do this? You really don't have to...'

'Nah, Sy, we want to be there for you and besides that's what friends do right?' said the chocolate-brown haired slifer, hope flashing in his eyes. A faint smile tweaked at Syrus' mouth.

'Thanks, Jaden' a slightly reassuring laugh followed. We were going to the harbour with Syrus to talk things out with him, he'd been really stressed when his elder brother left the Academy to go to hospital again. His heart was slowly healing,_** very **_slowly. There were practice duels at the arena, crazy lines at the store and the harbour was the only place left to go. No-one said anything on the way there to maintain the peaceful silence (also to think about what to say to each other when we actually got there). I felt the wind blow the sleeves of my jacket backwards and sent small shivers on my arms that soon turned into goosebumps. The pier soon drew nearer...but a boat was docked.

'We have visitors, I see' Jim remarked, Shirley shuffling around on his back. A large white boat floated in front of us; white, glossy paint reflecting the sunlight and a curved staircase began to lower itself revealing a blue-carpeted floor inside. A hand reached to my shoulder

'Didn't you say that there weren't any boats docking this month?' Jaden asked as Syrus stared out into the distance, I nodded as curiosity washed over me. I ruffled a hand in my blue hair as the wind began to pick up again. There were a few exchanges of analytic glances between us all, a strained grunt echoed from the inside of the boat

'That sounded familiar...' Syrus muttered, a hurt hope glowing in his eyes. We all looked at him suddenly as he stood motionlessly, it couldn't be. Just then faint footsteps were nearing the entrance of the door that stood above the staircase; a tall, dark-blue haired figure in a navy blue overcoat stepped out and a loud gasp came out of Syrus' mouth as our eyes met the dark-blue haired man

'Zane!' he yelled in joy, Zane quickly climbed down the stairs and embraced his brother. Relieved laughs surrounded the atmosphere as joyful tears spilled from Syrus' eyes. As Jaden and Syrus went to welcome Zane home, I observed Jim as he released Shirley from his back and let her relax in the water. I smiled at the thought of freedom, being on a person's back all day must be hard. Jim joined them after that and so was I, until I sensed another presence.

I looked back at the door that Zane had stepped out from earlier and there stood a girl. A girl with dark brown hair, beautiful eyes and a delicately alluring smile leaned against the door frame of the boat. Her eyes showed happiness and delight in other people's joy, **_she has Jaden's eyes_**, I thought. A feeble giggle escaped her lips as Syrus ended a short speech on not giving up followed by Zane's deep chuckle

'Jesse, come over here' Zane called, snapping me out of my thoughts, I walked over to them whilst risking a glimpse of the girl. She wasn't observing the brothers as she did before, she was looking directly at me. Her eyes never left mine-and unexpectedly- she smiled at me before looking away. I smiled back and welcomed Zane back, but I realised that he noticed me smiling idiotically at the girl

'Why don't you come over and introduce yourself?' Zane suggest to the girl, she nodded and joined his side. A light blush spread across her cheeks and a shy smile appeared on her face as she tried to avoid eye contact with me, 'Guys, this is Rhiona-'

'Rhia' she cut in softly, her voice was gentle and so reserved. Rhia. She looked up at me, her mesmerising eyes seeping through my weaknesses, 'You're Jesse Anderson,right?' she spoke quietly.

'Yeah, that's right,' I replied sheepishly, 'It's very nice to meet you, Rhia' I offered a hand. She shook it and went on to meet the rest of the gang.

'Wow, you know your people' Jim announced as he shook her hand, 'Your not psychic are you?' Rhia laughed and shook her head. It was then Jaden's turn, 'I don't think I need to introduce myself to you, do I Rhia?' he stated.

'We've already met, I don't really think we need to meet again'

'Agreed,' she grinned,

'It's good to see you again, You've changed a lot. You've gotten...smaller in height...'

'You too' he playfully punched her arm.

'Wait, you two know each other?' Syrus asked as he wiped his remaining tears from his cheeks, Jaden and Rhia looked at each other and burst out laughing.

'You honestly don't know...' Jaden joked. I was about to ask what he meant but a repeated _**beep! beep!**_sound alerted our ears, our phones went off at the same time. It was a message from Professor Pemberton- substitute teacher from West Academy.

**_'We have seen a recent docking at the harbour and your duel disks have appeared on the radar._**

**_Mr. Truesdale and his companion have also been recognised_**

**_There is an announcement and a task we have chosen you all to be a part of, _**

**_and we have been asked to request for your presence at Chancellor Shepherd's office immediately'_**

'Alright, well...I guess we're going to Chancellor Shepherd's office then...' I restated as Zane turned to lock the boat's door. We all waited for Zane to return but as we waited, I noticed that Jaden and Rhia were having a private discussion going _'un-noticed'_ by the rest of the gang. I wonder if they know something that we don't...Zane returned from the boat and we set off for the chancellor's office, our footsteps echoed in the hallways and a soft melody played at Rhia's lips. I was walking beside her whilst everyone else walked with Jaden and Jim,

'That's a pretty tune,' I whispered to Rhia, she looked at me in shock as she probably didn't know that her humming wasn't quite quiet. She looked down attempting to hide her smile and blush,

'Thank you,' I patted her shoulder lightly and laughed faintly. The Chancellor's office drew closer in our sight and we all wanted to know one thing. The same thing.

**What was going on?**

* * *

Special Thank You to Rainhealsme and Saki-rose chan for being supportive and extremely honest to me and my first fanfic. :)

And also to my fellow sister (in all but blood), ayoungnovelist for always being there for me :)

ayoungnovelist - u/4494627/Ayoungnovelist

Saki-rose chan- u/4618130/Saki-rose-chan

Rainhealsme- u/1517754/Rainhealsme


	2. A Relationship Revealed

**_Previouisly..._**

Jesse, Syrus, Jim and Jaden reunite with Zane and meet a new face. Jesse begins to suspect a hidden past between Jaden and Rhia, but before he could ask what their link was the gang receive a message from Professor Pemberton asking them to go to Chancellor Shepherd's office. A strange feeling of the truth creeping up behind them begins to fill the atmosphere as they near the Chancellor's office. Will secrets be revealed?

_**(Author's note: This is an UPDATED version of Chapter 2 because I inserted the wrong event... I apologise!)**_

* * *

**Rhia POV.**

I felt a surge of heat rush to my cheeks as I heard Jessie's southern accented voice break through the deep barrier of my thoughts

'That's a pretty tune'

'Thank you'

I tried to hide my now-flushed cheeks and a cheesy smile by ducking down my head hoping that he wouldn't notice, I felt a light pat on my shoulders and I couldn't look up knowing that I'd just be teased by Jaden if he saw. Chancellor Shepherd's office was soon seen and a sudden **_feeling _**ran up my spine. It just didn't feel right...I stopped in my tracks as my fists automatically clenched for no reason at all. Jaden and the others continued walking but Jesse had turned back.

'Is everythin' alright?'

The heat returned to my cheeks, I nodded in reply as I stared into his blue eyes that gazing at me with concern. We began to approach the office door along with the others where Chancellor Shepherd sat, back turned. I stood beside Zane who joyfully nudged me with his elbow.

'Real mature, Truesdale' I quietly bantered, catching a quick flash of a smile at the corner of my eye from Jaden.

_**Ahem!**_

A familiar figure spun in his chair to face us, _Chancellor Shepherd_, his smile beamed as always.

'It's great to have you back, Zane and of course, welcome to Duel Academy Miss Yuki'

'Rhia'

'Rhia' Shepherd repeated and nodded as Jesse, Jim and Syrus exchanged confused looks as they heard my last name.

'Jaden?' Syrus asked in awe, I didn't know who to look at first; Jesse or Jaden. I felt Jesse's deep blue eyes watch me, his scrutiny made me nervous. Jaden, on the other hand, wanted me to announce what he wanted me to say...but instead,

'She's my sister,'

'I thought that there was something about her that reminded me of you,' answered a voice, it was a young female voice. A blonde haired obelisk girl stood at the door. _**She must be Alexis Rhodes, Atticus' sister...**_I contemplated as she confronted me, offering a hand

'Alexis Rhodes' she introduced herself in a bubbly yet sophisticated way, she was confident and mature.

'You must be the famous Rhiona Yuki then?'

'More like infamous, but yes'

**Jesse POV.**

She's Jaden's..._sister? _

'More like infamous, but yes' she mumbled under her breath, she spoke so daintily that it could've been a whisper. She wasn't as confident with her voice as Jaden was, but even still, she's...different. I know, that's a cliché thing to say but there's just _something_ about her that I've never seen in a girl before. Was it her eyes? Or was it her smile? Her delicate smile. I blushed at the thought and looked down to Ruby who had snaked herself around my leg, I heard a slight giggle from her as she saw the red that spread across my face.

'Anyway, enough about this.' Rhia rushed in a slightly louder voice, 'What was the announcement and task you wanted to see us for, Chancellor?'

'Well, the announcement was your arrival... and the task was for you and one of these students to duel at the opening event for the annual Duel Spirit Day'

'Me?'

'Yes,'

'Why not Zane, he is the highlight of the visit'

'That isn't necessarily true, Rhia. We are all glad to have you here too and besides, all who participate in the Duel Spirit Day Tournament must be students at the school...'

'That means...' Jaden started, 'Your going to be a student here?'

I looked over to Rhia who nodded with a half-smile across her mouth, a strand of hair fell from her ear revealing a small scar at her jawline. Her eyes closed slightly as Jaden went to embrace her, _**I've missed**_** you**, he whispered into her ear. Why didn't Jaden tell us he had a sister?

**Rhia POV.**

'I see we have the two Yuki's...' Crowler sighed as he arrived at the office a few moments, splitting our reunion. I saw Jaden scowl at his entrance and yet I wondered why...

'Consider this a warning, Rhiona Yuki, If you cause any shenanigans or stunts at this school like your brother you will-'

'Now, now Crowler... Rhia hasn't even started yet' And with that Crowler halted his threat. It was a pretty empty one too.

'Trust me, Dr Crowler, Rhia is more behaved than Jaden ever will be' Zane joked, generating a laugh from everyone. Except Crowler- of course- who remained defeated.

'Now we have everyone here, Rhia who would you like to duel for the opening ceremony of Duel Spirit Day?'

'Chancellor, I hardly know anyone or their duelling type...'

'I think Rhia and Jaden should have a duel, see which sibling is stronger than the other...' Alexis suggested

'Well, we all know who'll win' I teased as a small laugh escaped my mouth, Jaden sniggered too

'I think I'll need more of a challenge'

'We really are related,' Jaden added

'How about you, Jesse' Jim asked, it was the first thing he said ever since we entered the room.

Jesse had his head turned away from us but was clicking back to reality, he was so quiet which was unexpected of the owner of the Crystal Beats. There was a short silence. I noticed a purple duel spirit at Jesse's feet, _**That must be Ruby Carbuncle**__,_ Ruby smiled at me. Then Jesse spoke,

'Um, Sure. I'd love a good duel'

That sounded like Jesse Anderson.

'Alright then, challenge accepted.' I approved as the bluenette beamed in excitement.

This is going to be...interesting...


	3. The Way Things Come Together

_**Rhia POV.**_

It's been really busy lately, I mean, we just arrived here yesterday and next thing you know there's a tournament the next day... Great. And we need costumes. Even Better. A faint knock sounded at my door...

'Come in,'

'Morning, Rhia'

'Morning, Zane. What can I do for you?'

'Well today's the Duel Spirit Day tournament, right?' I nodded

'Well, I packed a costume for you just in case'

Zane handed me a neatly wrapped box with a black ribbon sealing it, I thanked him and un-wrapped it. Inside was a long, emerald green dress with white tusk-like shoulder pieces. I looked up at Zane in confusion when he handed me the matching masquerade mask.

'I hear this year's going to be interesting with the costume choices, so I thought that this would be a great opportunity to see you as the mystical elf' he gave me a ridiculing smile as he backed away to the door.

'Now, get changed. I'll be outside helping the others prepare, If you need anything just call'

'I know the drill'

With that Zane left, it was good to see him healthy and well again. The state I saw him in was heart breaking; he was a childhood friend of mine and I clearly remember the days when Chancellor Shepherd taught us the basics of duelling, back at the monastery where I always used to play the wrong monster and Zane would just 'accidentally' let me win.

Underneath the stubbornness is a heart of gold. When I heard that he was rushed to the hospital I had to visit him; before that I played at tournaments to earn money, and instead of using it to go to Duel Academy...I paid for Zane's operation bills. In return he took me to Duel academy to see Jaden with no payment whatsoever.

I smiled at the memory and began to change into the elven costume, the mask fitted quite well. Trust Zane to get you a costume without telling him your size.

The sun was luminous and the heat was balmy; I locked the boat door and set off for the school building, duels were already in progress on the grass beside the entrance and many students were in duel monster costumes. I felt a presence beside me, it was Blackwing Percival, my small black panther-like guardian.

His notable black wings were relaxed on his back as he walked, Percival was my duel spirit guardian who always watched over me.

I opened the entrance door to the building as Percival walked in first; we made our way to The Arena where an Elemental hero Avian greeted us. Typical Jaden.

'Hey, Rhia'

'Hey Ja-wait, how did you know it was me?'

'Your wearing mother's necklace'

'Oh,' I realised and reached to unclasp it when Jaden stopped me

'Keep it on, it looks good on you'

'Thanks, Jay'

He showed me around the arena; where each dorm sat, where the exits were... It was a big arena, I must say. Suddenly, a figure carrying large boxed bumped into me and fell backwards.

'I am so sorry-... Jesse?'

'It's alright, great costumes' he smiled as we helped him get up,

'Who are you?

I opened my mouth to speak but- 'I mean who are _you_ not the duel monster your dressed up as'

I laughed, 'It's Rhia' I took off my mask.

Our eyes locked for a moment, Ruby appeared on his shoulder but I chose not to say anything. I awkwardly looked away, 'You look great,'

'Thanks,' I answered

'Jess, where's your costume?' Jaden asked

'We had to wear costumes?' He rubbed the back of his head as we nodded.

'Well I guess I'm going as me'

'I don't think that counts, Jesse' I taunted

'Eh,'

'Well I'll help you help you find a costume after we help you bring these boxes to...' I look at the contents of the box. Duel cards. Filled to the brim.

'...Ms Dorothy's table, I'm guessing' Jesse nodded

'They're quite heavy though, Rhia'

'I love how much you underestimate me'

I lifted up the box with no hesitation, it wasn't quite as heavy as it looked. Jaden huffed as he lifted the box and gave a slight 'I hate you' smile, Jesse had gently laughed

'I'll take it back then,' he stated as we left towards Ms Dorothy, who was dressed up as dark magician girl. _**(yet**_** again...-Jaden)**

'Oh, Thank you very much!' She exclaimed as she claimed the boxes.

An hour passed-it was 7 am- and most of the refreshments were ready and stalls were up, I placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder as I walked out

'I'm just going to get some fresh air'

He flashed a thumbs up at me and smiled as he always did, I left the arena and found a ladder to the roof. I saw Percival flap his black wings and started flying up as if he wanted to have a race, _**Oh it's on!**_

I started to climb up as fast as I could only to be greeted by Percival smiling at me triumphantly

'That's so unfair, Percival, you have wings and I'm human'

'You can see Duel Spirits too, I guess' said a familiar voice, I turned to see a blue haired figure who sat at the edge of the roof.

'Jesse,'

'Rhia' he joked

'Sorry if I disturbed you' I moved to climb down

'No no, you can stay here if you want. I think watching the sun from the roof is better with a friend to talk to'

I blushed lightly, we were _friends? Big step._ I seated myself beside him, legs dangling over the edge;Ruby Carbuncle rubbed her head against my arm and I stroked her gently, her spirit form slowly turning real.

'Hey, Ruby'

'How long have you been seein' duel spirits?'

'I don't know, Percival's been there for me ever since I was a baby. We practically grew up together' The black-winged leopard snuggled itself onto my lap and soft growl played at his throat, I caressed his wings and flattened out any ridges or bumps in his feathers. Jesse watched with Ruby jumping in place, there was a slight breeze as Percival's eyes flicked open.

'What about you? When did start seeing Ruby?'

'Well, actually-' he started as his hand scratched the back of his head. Six gems appears behind him; Emerald Turtle, Amethyst Cat, Topaz Tiger, Amber Mammoth, Cobalt Eagle and Sapphire Pegasus had shown themselves behind Jesse and Ruby, 'I can see all of my monsters'

'I can see that,' I giggled slightly in shock.

'They're my family and I don't know what I'd do without them' a passionate smile spread across his face, pride in his eyes. He was so...so... _different_, I can't even find a word to describe him. That's what I like about him. Wait, what?! _**I didn't just think that, I didn't just think that, I didn't just think that**_

'Earth to Rhia? Are you there?' he clicked his fingers to bring me back to reality, heat rushed to my cheeks as I realised that I was staring at him all this time. Talk about awkward. I've never really cared about what people think about me before, why am I starting _now? _

'Sorry, I was jus- sorry'

'You don't need to apologise,'

'Sorry-um,' We looked at each other and laughed.

_**Percival POV.**_

I lay on my owners lap, silently proud that she's opening herself up to Jesse without hesitation.

**Flashback~**

_**'Hey Rhia, why don't you come with us to the party?'**_

_**'Yeah, it'll be fun!' **_

_**I appeared beside Rhia as soon as two girls approached her unexpectedly, her fists were clenched and her knees slightly shook, and even before she had said anything I could already hear what she was about to say...**_

_**'um, I-I can't sorry, I'm b-busy that day'**_

_**'Doing what?'**_

_**'uh, I-inventory'**_

_**'Inventory?'**_

_**'Yeah, I've got to go...'**_

_**She turned and ran towards the library, and as usual, I followed. It was the same everyday, she'd run away from someone who simply said hi to her; I watched as her long hair billowed behind her as she ran, a few fresh teardrops trailing behind her. The library doors flung back slowly behind her as I entered and a faint weeping sound echoed from an abandoned corner, I approached the curled figure- knees to her chest and head buried between her knees. She looked up at me with her tear stained eyes.**_

_**'I know what you're thinking, Percival and I'm sorry. You know I just can't just go up to someone and...you know, talk.' she whispered, a fresh tear rolled down her cheek. I looked up at her with sadness at the fact that she couldn't break through her shell. She was always so quiet and she never spoke to anyone unless spoken to, she once told me that she was afraid...afraid of herself. She would always use excuses to run away from people, stay in quiet places to prevent people from finding her...**_

_**I nudged her arm with my head and her hand stroked my fur,**_

_**'Don't worry about me'**_

_**But that's when I worry the most.**_

**~End of Flashback~**

I glanced up at Ruby and the other Crystal Beasts who shared the same look and thought as I was, we all retreated back to our cards to leave the two in peace.

_**Jesse POV. **_

'So to be able to win against the world's top duelists for the legendary Crystal Beast deck... you must be **_really_**good... I'm suddenly nervous' she admitted

'You shouldn't be. If anyone's nervous it should be me, you're Jaden Yuki's sister'

Her smile faded all of a sudden, she looked out onto the school's path below us. Her eyes filled with disappointment and hurt, did I say something to make her look this way? There was a strange change of pace in my chest that slightly hurt...

'A-are you alright?' I stuttered, she closed her eyes and nodded solemnly.

'Y-yeah... It's- I-I just hate being compared to my brother, it's always 'why can't you duel as good as Jaden?' or 'Why can't you be as confident as your brother'' her eyes opened, 'I'm proud of him and all, but it's just that I can't find it in myself to be... myself'

A quick crescendo filled the air for a while, until Rhia broke out a slight giggle...

'Sorry-'

'Again...don't apologise' I repeated as our eyes met again, her calm brown eyes seemed to heal all the feeling in my chest; but also added another feeling in the process. There were small explosions from the field below from the duels and had alerted our attention almost immediately, determined faces planted on the duelists' faces._** Hopefully our duel will go well...**_

'Our duel!' I yelled, startling Rhia.

'What?'

'Our duel's startin' in a few minutes, we'd better skedaddle' she nodded as we both paced to the Arena.

...


	4. A Duel- (Chapter 4 Part I)

_**Rhia POV.**_

We were both at the entrance tunnel to the now-full arena, cheering and chanting students at every corner. I placed my mask back on and before we could enter fully but because Jesse stopped, I turned

'Is something wrong?'

'Y-yeah, I just wanted to say good luck'

'Thanks, you too' That's when we entered the arena.

'Alright ev'ryone! Settle down!' Syrus spoke into the microphone, voice echoing throughout the room, 'This year's Duel Spirit Day tournament is going to be a momentous one! As today, we have-'

'The owner of the Legendary Crystal Beasts, Jesse Anderson...' Chazz cuts in, a cheer roared through the crowds.

Jesse took centre stage with Chazz and Syrus where he simply waved,

'And we also have...' Chazz stopped...

He doesn't know who I am.

'We have the beautiful and mysterious Mystic Elf!' Syrus winked at me, 'Lets give her a hand!' and everyone cheered, I heard many replies of _**'Who is she? **_**Have you seen her before?' **_or __**'She has no chance of defeating Jesse' **_buzz through the crowd, this made me shake slightly. I didn't dare turn around of make eye contact with anyone in the stands..._**I'll be fine, just stay calm. It's just a duel.**_

'You'll be fine, Rhia. Trust me' Jesse whispered, noticing my lack of speech and probably knowing my nervousness. **_You_**** too...**was what I wanted to say but instead I nodded. We shook hands and left for places, our life points were at 8000 and when Syrus spoke...

'Ready?...' we nodded and...

'Duel!' We both yelled, and _**the game begun**_.

_**Rhia POV.**_

Jesse drew a card from his deck as he was chosen to go first, 'First, I'll summon my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus in attack mode' Sapphire Pegasus appears and gave a loud neigh, attack points at _1800._ So this is the legendary Sapphire Pegasus, I watched him move his mane as he settled. He was simply magnificent. A real life Crystal Beast._** Just my luck.**_

'I'll just set a card and end my turn' Jesse smiled, he showed a face that every other person I've ever dueled showed...interest. I never did say anything about my duelling type so his was going to be quite the adversary.

I let out a quiet groan as I drew my card, I didn't really do much; no monsters or activations just simply set two cards and ended my turn.

_**'That's it? What's with this girl?**_' yelled a Ra Yellow student in the stands who was remotely shut up by Syrus and Chazz who hushed him.

Slightly stunned at the move, Jesse drew...

'Alright...Come on out, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!' he yelled as a burst of yellow wind swirled in front of him, revealing a great tiger with pointed tusks. Attack points at 1600... My field was wide open and unless one of my face-downs had a trap or a reverse spell I could be attacked directly...

'Now! Topaz Tiger, attack _Rh-_The Mystical Elf directly with Topaz Bite!' Topaz them leaped onto my side and with a fierce bite, I took 1600 worth of damage leaving my life points to decrease to 6400. I couldn't help but wince in pain, but Jesse wasn't over with his Battle Phase yet...

'Go, Sapphire Pegasus!' Jesse exclaims but little did he know that I have tricks up my own sleeve...

'I special summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness' Cutting into the attack, Sapphire Pegasus stopped and returned...

'Special Summoning Gorz during an attack allows me to stop an attack from my opponent's monster,'

There were loud mutters in the crowd and I was quite relieved that they were all good remarks, I heard a few hushes from students and we continued the duel.

'I end my turn' Jesse finished, inquisitive smile on his face.

I drew again and simply setting a card and then ending my turn, it seemed to really annoy some of the students watching but oh well... I studied Jesse's face, an unreadable expression swept across his eyes.

'My turn,' he says as he draws, 'I activate Sapphire Pegasus' special effect which allows me to call out another crystal beast, so come on out, Ruby Carbuncle!' attack: _300..._I expected him to activate something but instead...he ends his turn. Ruby made a small sound, catching my attention, her eyes lighting up with happiness.

This time, of all times, I drew a card I needed right now...I Summoned Darkling (attack 100) and...

'I activate Darkling's special ability! Darkling choses a monster from my opponent's side and destroys it...'

Darkling squinted its eyes and opens its mouth to shoot a shadow at...**Sapphire Pegasus**.

A small gasp came from Jesse and the crowd's mouths in shock as Sapphire Pegasus was sent to the graveyard and not to the Spell/Trap Zone. I then activated Card Crush Virus...which let me check every monsters on Jesse's side, hand and the cards he then had to draw and destroy monsters all with 1500 or less attack points.

'This card lets me destroy Ruby and Emerald Turtle who you've just drawn...'

Jesse placed Emerald Turtle in the Spell/Trap zone.

He then suddenly activated Rare value...

'Rare value lets you chose 1 crystal beast in my spell or trap zone and send it to graveyard then I get to draw two more cards'

'Emerald Turtle...' I chose and Emerald was sent to the graveyard.

'Oh, I forgot to mention... my Card Crush Virus activates again and destroys a monster that you've just drawn'

From Jesse's hand, Amethyst cat joins the Spell/Trap zone with the other crystal beasts... Jesse took a sharp intake of a breath before scanning his cards again, a strategic smile tugged on the corners of my mouth.

'I activate crystal beacon which lets me special summon a monster from my deck, and I chose Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!' Jesse reveals, his face glowing with excitement. I simpered at his rapid change of expression.

This turn, I will summon a monster. Preventing all of the constant mutters from the audience. An uncertain confidence welled inside me and began to build up as if I were about to explode, I drew swiftly and muttered a thank you...

'I summon Blackwing Sirocco The Dawn!' I announced as an eruption of gasps filled the arena.

_**'She's a Blackwing duelist!' **_

_**'Look at that duel monster! I've never seen anything like that before!' **_echoed in the crowds, I didn't know weather to be happy or slightly creeped out by this... I even heard Jesse gasp in astonishment, a '_**wow' **_escaped his lips. I looked towards Jaden in the audience who smirked with sly pride; I felt my fingers slightly tremble at the looks I was receiving from the students in the arena, I didn't know how to react and so...I continued...

'Sirocco, attacks Topaz Tiger with Dawn of the Dead!'

Sirocco soared in the air and fired a sabre of _painful _light towards Topaz Tiger who growled in pain, this inflicted 400 worth of damage to Jesse's life points who were at 7600...

'I activate Double Attack,' I directly stared into Jesse's eyes... 'Double attack lets my Blackwing Sirocco attack again, but this time he'll attack Amber Mammoth!' and as soon as my hand signalled to Sirocco, he was off.

Sirocco swiftly moved to Amber Mammoth and gave a harsh blow to the wailing monster, this imposed 300 damage to Jesse's life points. As a conclusion, Topaz Tiger and Amber Mammoth both go to the Spell and Trap zone as crystals...

_**But it wasn't over. It was FAR from over...**_

'I activate Dark Heavy Storm which eliminates all spell and trap cards on the field and revokes all of the special abilities of any duel monster...'

'...wait, that means-' Jesse was cut off my the destruction of Topaz tiger, Emerald turtle, Ruby Carbuncle, Sapphire Pegasus, Amethyst Cat, and Amber Mammoth who were all sent to the graveyard.

Jesse was a good sport and smiled when I looked over to him, he wasn't a bad sportsman and he just wanted to have fun. **_The things he and Jaden have in common... I swear._**I thought to myself as my fingers fiddled with a card that I was more than eager to activate.

'I also activate Darkling's call...'

'Darkling's call?'

'Yes, Darkling's call sacrifices my Darkling but gives all Blackwing monsters on the field 100 more attack points...'

This boosted Blackwing Sirocco, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness and Effect veiler by 100 more attack points, reaching them to 2100, 2800 and 100. 'I end my turn, let's see what you've go, Anderson' I challenged...

_**Confidence strengthening, but nerves taking over. I underestimated Jesse. But do I really think I can win this?**_


	5. -To Remember (Chapter 4 Part II)

_**Hey guys, **_

_**sorry I've been ill recently... I've suddenly developed Hay fever... Stupid English weather. And since it's almost the Exam month (or if it already is, depending on where you are in the ball of water and land) we've got lots of revision ahead of us! I'm no where near the GSCE Frenzy stage but it's still quite busy! I've managed to conclude this chapter and I've got more scenes for Jesse and Rhia upcoming soon :) and Maybe a bit of Jalexis or whatever Jaden and Alexis' team name is... ;)**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

_**Rin**_

* * *

_**Rhia POV.**_

It was Jesse's draw, we both stared at the blank field beyond him. I smiled triumphantly but a wave of determination washed over his face; his eyes shining with a surprisingly attractive-**_woah. Back- up._**

He sets a card and then simply ends the turn, curiousity came over me... _What's he up to?_

'My turn!' I exclaimed as I pulled a card from my deck, I took a glance at Jaden who's smirk remained planted on his face.

'I place my Blackwing Sirocco in defence mode' I checked my hand

'And I activate Forced Activation. This card lets me force my opponent to activate any face downs they have on their field'

This allowed Jesse to activate Mirror Force destroying Effect Veiler and Gorz, a surprised gasp escaped my lips as Gorz and Effect Veiler groaned in pain. This was tough...This damaged me by Gorz' original attack point total, 2700. Luckily Effect Veiler had no attack points or defence points...

'I'll set a face down and end my turn'

'I draw,' Jesse smiled, 'I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle! Come on out!'

A piercing _**CAW! **_rang out from the celing where a bold eagle emerged, he swooped down with it's chin up so that the Colbalt Gem reflected light onto the walls of the arena. He was Magnificent.

'I activate Crystal release, this give my Cobalt 800 attack points boostin' his attack points to 2300' an uneasy twitch came from my fingers...

'Now, Cobalt attack Blackwing Sirocco with Colbalt Wing!'

**_Think fast, Rhia! _**I yelled in my mind...

'I activate Block Attack' I yelled unexpectedly, a shocked face came over Jesse.

I watched Cobalt changes to his Defence position, I felt Jaden's eyes staring heavily at me. I looked up at him and a proud smirk still visible on his face. Jesse sets a card and then Jesse ended his turn while I smiled back at Jaden and Zane who threw a thumbs up at me.

It was my turn again, I drew and...

'I discard Blackwing Sirocco'

and when I had said _**discard**_ all I heard was

_**'DISCARD?!'**_

_**or**_

_***gasp!***_

Quietly from the people to my left and right. _**Nice.**_

'But discarding Blackwing Sirocco, and summoning a new monster I have to give 1000 life points...'

'Summoning a _new _monster' Jesse repeated...

'...yes, and Summons my Blackwing Percival' (at 3000 Attack points)

My guardian finally came out, his dark wings fanned out behind him and a sharp growl came from his sharp tusked mouth. Jesse rubbed the back of his head _**(like he's done almost 100 times in this chapter...-Percival)**_and an animated sweat drop rolled down his face _**(Is it just me or do you guys really like the animated sweat drops? Anyone? no... okay.- A/N) **_I sensed the fierce eyed panther had softened his eyes to Jesse as Jesse reacted with a smile. Aw, Guardian bonding time...

'Its good seeing you again, Percival!' Jesse offered a laugh, Percival turned to smirk deviously at me..._** I don't even want to know what he meant through his smirk...**_

'Sorry Jesse, Percival attack Cobalt with Dark Sting!' I triumphantly yelled, Percival pounces as soon as my hand points at Cobalt Eagle. His wings carried him through the air and swiftly attack Cobalt with a simple but painful bite, this turned Cobalt into a Gem and was placed in the Spell and Trap zone.

Jesse takes 1700 damage.

I felt a surge of eagerness attack my inside, it was a sign to activate the card that my eyes just couldn't remove from it's vision.

'I activate Dark Replay! This adds 1500 attack points to Dark attributed monsters' attack points and allows them to attack again'

Jesse gave a swollen gasp.

To this, I smiled.

'You know what that means...'

'Percival's attack points go to 4500, don't they?' Jesse was wide eyed.

I nodded, 'That's not all...'

'I pay half of my life points to activate Percival's special effect activates Spell and Trap cards are not allowed to be used after activation. Percival attacks Jesse directly. A sharp scratch came from Percival's claws and it's reaction to Jesse's skin. Even then, he laughs and smiles so fondly.

'This is one interesting duel, Mystical Elf' Jesse remarks.

I completely forgot that I was in a costume, I found that I could be myself around him. Even in a public duel. As I was thinking this, Percival landed in front of me and breathed in slightly as his attack points returned to 3000.

'That was one intense move from the Mystical Elf!' Syrus announced, the crowds cheered.

'So intense that we forgot that we were supposed to be commentating this event...' Chazz added as he back-handily slapped Syrus' shoulder. Syrus rubbed his shoulder before announcing the remaining life points, _**This I have got to hear...**_I thought anxiously

'Alright! The life points are close... Jesse has 1100 life points remaining while the Mystical Elf has 1350...Who are you routing for?!' Syrus exclaimed...

_**'The Mystical Elf!'**_ yelled a group of Ra Yellows and Slifers...

_**'Jesse!'**_yelled many obelisk girls...

A similar smirk appeared on both of our faces, our eyes met. I stared at his blue eyes as if I were being sucked into a whirlpool... I felt Percival's eyes on me too, I looked at him with suspicion...

_**'I think someone likes Jesse...'**_ Percival's voice echoed in my mind, to this I blushed...

_**'I do not, Percival...'**_

_**'Oh, how I think you do, Rhia...'**_

_**'You're so stubborn sometime'**_

_**'So are you. But you're stubbornly impossible'**_

I didn't reply, which made the young panther smile rewardingly... _**Oh how I hated it when he did that...**_

'I guess I'll just set a card and end my turn' I unexpectedly blurted out, oh well. It worked on my behalf.

Jesse draws and activates Monster Reincarnation, with this he brings back Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus. _**Great...**_

_'_And now I'll play a new card'

_**'A new card?'**_I thought along with the crowd, who were also surprised...

_' _I activate Snatchers Gold!' he activated the new card, I've never heard of it before which seemed to be the reason for the chill that ran across my spine...

'Snatchers Gold lets me chose a card from your hand and activate it'

_**Shoot.**_

I turn my cards so that he could see my hand, _**Please don't pick Forced attack, please don't pick Forced attack...Please don't-**_

**He activated Forced attack.**

_**Great. You know, I'm starting to think that saying things that you hope don't happen three times DOESN'T work for**__**everyone... **_

Jesse forces Percival to attack his Pegasus. But a uncertain feeling welled inside me, _**Why would he use Percival to attack Pegasus?**_

Jesse activated face down, Magic Cylinder... _**Carb cake...**_**_(A/N. yes, you did just read Carb cake...)_** Percival's attack directs itself towards me... But I think that this will settle things.

'I activate my face down, Dark division.' Dark division folded up and started to glow with a dark shadow around it...

'Which lets me pay 100 life points to divide Percival's attack equally to both of us...'

Percival flies up towards the centre of the field and faces both of us, he casts a dark shadow on both of us...

_**It was a draw.**_

I never liked winning, it was the fun you got to experience while duelling... _**I learnt that from Jaden. And now Jesse, too.**_


	6. Listening Your Voice

_Hey my little dumplings,_

_First off...I know I've been awful at punctuality for writing but I thought that maybe, you know, we could nickname each other? Yeah?_

**_(Rhia: No.)_**

_***Throws a dumpling at Rhia**__* ...ANYWAY, secondly, I am __**SO SUPER EXTREMELY SORRY**__ that it's been a while since Chapter 4 Part DEUX but if your currently in _**FULL-ON TEST MODE!**_(which most of you are) then you'll know why. Exams, Tests, __**ARGH! **__I've finished the tests __***fingers crossed***__ but I've got a busy schedule up ahead. Next week I have a concert to prepare for... The week after I'm going on a field trip then the __**day**__ after I have to go to Birmingham for a competition...then go to Paris the __**next day**__. __**Oh Joy.**_

_Speaking of Joy, I watched the House of Anubis Movie and the finale of Season 3 and have had critical mental issues because of Jeroy (Jerome and Joy)3...Therefore, after I've actually uploaded these chapters, A __**House of Anubis Fanfic**__ will be up in due time... So I'll try to write whilst I'm at rehearsals, Birmingham, Paris etc. So again I apologise for the lateness and the __**Mid-long **__intro but I've got an endless Amaranthe, Evanescence, Nickelback, Paramore, Sleeping with Sirens etc... playlist on constant repeat...so I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_-Rin_

* * *

**Rhia POV.**

The duel ended in smoke that slowly cleared, showing a stunned and ecstatic Jesse on the opposite side of the field. His usual calm, collected smile plastered onto his face. He flashed a thumbs up just as the clouded atmosphere had disappeared before us, I felt my face grow hot as Jesse unexpectedly yelled...

'Good Game!' I nodded in return

And at that an eruption of cheers sounded, echoing throughout the arena... _**I bet even the sea bed of Atlantis heard the clapping from Duel Academy.**_

_**(Jaden: No one knows where Atlantis is)**_

_**(Rin: Exactly)**_

Chazz and Syrus stepped on the stage as they signalled us to bow, Jesse held out a hand.

'You really got me then, Mystical Elf...' we shook hands as our eyes met, I noticed a slightly green tone in his eyes. I didn't know what to do. His eyes drew me in.

'Let's give it up to Jesse Anderson and The Mystical Elf!' Syrus interrupted

I looked down trying to hide my flushed cheeks once again, I felt a hand on my back. It was Chazz, he pointed to the entrance tunnel; I smiled as a reply but even before my body could move a muscle I felt something warm clasp my hand, enveloping and entwining my fingers, I looked down at it as I began to walk absentmindedly and realised that it was Jesse's hand.

_**'Hey?! Did you see that? Jesse held her hand...!'**_

_**'Who is that girl?!'**_

Everyone else noticed it too. Constant mutters filled the crescendo that was left by the cheering earlier on, I didn't know what to feel... when we reached the shadowed tunnel, Jesse released my hand. A tingling feeling remained from his touch, he chuckled.

'What?'

'You really got me in that last turn, Rhia' we exchanged smiles

'Well, I'm full of surprises. And according to Jaden... I'm also the joker,' I responded quietly as I removed my Mystical Elf mask and wig, we began to walk towards the exit.

'Nah, if anything your Elektra. May appear harmless but can knock ya down' he laughed as he caught up to me

'Heh, thanks. It's kind of rare to have someone compare me to a superhero, I'm always the villain' To this Jesse shook his head.

'I don't think so...Even if I did you'd be the best villain alive'

There was a short silence as we reached the exit, Jesse reached for the handle and at the same time, so did I. Our hands _almost_ met but I was able to move it away before they touched again. The brightness of the beautiful sun met our faces as we stepped onto the grass. Jesse and I were confronted by a sudden group of Ra yellow students; A small, red-haired girl clung onto Jesse as the guys tried to look cool by leaning on the wall or smirking.

'You guys were great!' squealed a girl who clung onto Jesse

'Thanks,' Jesse laughed awkwardly, looking at me

I giggled silently at his reaction, he was like a dog who was forced against his will to have a shower. Aw. Just then; a tall, spikey-haired student began to play with my hair...

'You're cute, want to go hang out at the festival with us?' he cooed, leaning in towards me. I looked at Jesse.

As if he responded to my eye contact, he slipped out of the girls' grip and grabbed my arm.

'Sorry guys, she's off limits...' Jesse stated, making an unknown sensation well within my chest... 'Under Jaden's rules' then it faded.

'Jaden? Yuki?'

'Is there another?' he asked, sarcastically

'Why would Jaden limit you off?' asked the girl, still leaning close to Jesse.

'She's his-'

'cousin...' I cut in before Jesse could say sister... They exchanged glances and with that we fled the scene. I thanked Jesse as we reached the festival. I received endless confused glances from Jesse, but I chose not to say anything about it.

'So did Jaden really rule me off? Or did you just use make it up as a hasty escape route?'

'A little bit of both'

'What do you mean?'

'He told me to watch over you, so I am'

_**Jaden POV.**_

Zane and I had exited the duel arena to congratulate Jesse and Rhia, that was one intense duel. _**She really is my sister,**_ I thought as Zane nudged me...

'What is it, Zane?'

'Alexis'

'Hey guys' Alexis greeted as she walked over to us, 'Going to look for Jesse and Rhia?'

We both nodded, 'Mind if I go with you guys? I have something to give Rhia'

'Sure' I responded

'Let's ask' said Zane as we reached Ms. Dorothy's stall.

'Excuse me, Ms Dorothy?'

'Oh, Zane! Welcome back to Duel Academy!'

'It's good to be back' Zane laughed, a hand in his dark blue hair

'What can I do for you?'

'We were wondering if you saw Jesse and a girl around?'

'Oh that Mystical Elf girl? She and Jesse look really good together. She had her mask off...' Dorothy looked directly at me, 'She looked quite like you, Jaden...'

'Ye-'

'Oh! They're over there!' Dorothy yelled, pointing to a small crowd that had formed at the centre of the field. Blue hair spiking up over the heads of the gathered students. Alexis, Zane and I all exchanged glances as we thanked Dorothy.

'Thanks, Ms Dorothy' Alexis replied as we made our way to the crowd.

_**'Congratulations! It was a great duel!'**_

_**'Yeah! It was so cool! And how you made it end in draw! It was a crazy move but it was...Awesome!'**_The students stated gladly, smiled on both Jesse and Rhia's faces.

'Your pretty popular,' Zane chuckled loudly, the students laughed before leaving to visit the stalls, leaving them on their own. Jaden and Jesse high fived.

'Oh, Rhia... Alexis has something for you'

'Me?'

'Yeah,' My eyes met Alexis' as she pulled out the necklace that was neatly wrapped in a handkerchief, 'You dropped it on the way out of the Arena'

Rhia looked at me before returning to looks at Alexis

'It looked really precious so I wrapped it in a cloth for safe keeping'

'Thanks, Alexis... God, If I lost this I would've been in so much trouble'

'It's that important?' she asked, inquisitively.

'It belonged to our mother,' she explained, solemnly

The wind blew harshly then settled in the silence, I caught Jesse's attention by staring him down. I signalled my eyes to the river. Jesse understood. He knew exactly what to do...

'Hey, Rhia?'

'Yeah?'

'I want to show you something'

'Oo, he wants to **_show you_**** something**...That's not good' remarked a voice, Atticus.

Alexis punched him as she gestured to the river with her head, the others laughed as Rhia and Jesse walked towards the river.

_**Jesse POV.**_

I walked beside Rhia away from the gang, Atticus' words replayed in my mind, it made me kind of uncomfortable but was the type that made me blush. And this time, Rhia noticed.

'Hey, what's wrong? Your all red,'

'It's just...h-hot' I stuttered, I mentally slapped my self in my mind.

'Suuure' she nodded, maliciously

We reached the borderline of the river, the sunshine glittering in the water. It was warm outside and swans occupied the river, as did ducks, and some moved as we sat close by the edge.

I peered at Rhia's face to observe her reaction; her facial features soft and so reserved, lips played a smile and her delicately beautiful eyes showed tranquillity but encased a concealed mystery.

'So? What do you think?'

'It's a beautiful view, its so...so...peaceful' Her voice soothed all the pains I felt in my chest, it was a warm feeling.

'Rhia?'

'Mmm?' Her eyes still glued to the river,

'I've realised something,' I looked out into the shimmering river, 'You're much more confident in a duel than you normally are, why is that?'

'I think...Maybe, it's because I just feel freer...and I know I won't make any regrets'

She reached into the river, drawing figure of 8's around slowly, soaking her fingers to her wrist

'I never liked the idea of winning or losing. Because no matter what title I earn from that duel, the winner or the loser, it won't mean anything to me'

She looked up at me and smiled, casually but alluringly, she raised her eyebrow.

'Jesse, you **can **talk, you know. You can interrupt... I'm use to it'

'Why would I interrupt? I can hear you voice more-' I paused, our eyes met.

I realised and thought about what I had just said, looking away as I felt heat rush to my cheeks in embarrassment. I risked a glance at Rhia who stared at her feet...

'Why would you want to?' she whispered

'I like hearing your voice,'

She ducked her head down, allowing strands of hair to fall past her face. Her cheeks were stained pink. She smiled and her breathing carried a small giggle.

'It reminds me of my sister's'

'You have a sister?' Her chocolate brown eyes looked up at me, intrigued.

'Yeah, she's at the North Academy'

'What's her name?'

'She's known differently at the North Academy, people call her Lina Johnson'

'Lina?! Rank 1 Fairy duelist, Lina?!'

'Yeah...do you two know each other?'

'Um...I think we're more rivals than enemies but she and I don't go we'll together'

'What do you mean?'

'W-We have a history... but she knows more about me than I do...'


	7. The Meeting

Rhia POV.

'_She knows more about me than I do...' _

There was a silence between us as we searched each others eyes, Jesse seemed bewildered.

'What do you mean?'

'Rhia! Jesse!' A voice yelled, interupting us completely. I was both relieved and still shocked but thankful for the person's timing. Jesse and I both turned around to see Jaden waving his arms at us. I turned to Jesse as Jaden walked towards us...

'Saving that story for another day' He looked disappointed, it was cute...'Hey Jay, what can we do for you?'

'The real question is what can _I_ do for _you_?' His face was beaming 'I promised that I'd introduce you to the others, if it's okay with Jesse'

Jesse had flicked his head up, probably in shock of hearing his name, he looked from me to Jaden and laughed, 'Jay, She's _your _sister_' _

'I know but you two seem to be enjoying yourselves here' he smirked, teasingly. How I hated it when he did that...

'Nah, it's fine. Enjoy the festival, ill catch up with you guys later' Jesse smiled, his blue-green eyes beautifully staring into mine.

'Thanks Jess,' I got up and left with Jaden, looking back from time to time to smile at Jesse.

* * *

We arrived at the festival area once again, students everywhere. **_Everywhere_**. Jaden looked back to check on me as we walked up to Alexis and Atticus, Jaden clenched and unclenched his fist and greeted the siblings.

'Hey, guys'

'Hey J, Rhia' Atticus winked, 'I don't think we've properly met, Atticus Rhodes'

'Rhiona Yuki' He offered a hand and I shook it, hesitantly. Alexis had just smiled and stated that we already met and didn't need to introduce ourselves again. Her blonde hair fluttering in the breeze, Jaden and Alexis had engaged in a conversation a few moments after. So did Atticus and I...

'So you play the guitar too?' Atticus started, constantly looking over to Jaden and Alexis.

'Terribly,' I snuck a secret glance at the two too (**haha two too... A/N**), 'Do they-'

'Like each other? Yeah, pretty obvious to everyone _but_ them' Atticus leaned in and whispered in my ear, he laughed after stating so.

'Rhia!'

'Zane, What's up?'

'Chancellor Shepherd wants to see us,'

'Ah, Okay...Jaden I have to go to Chancellor Shepherd'

'Alright, do you need me to walk with you?'

'J, I'm not 5...' To this, Atticus laughed...

'Besides, You and Lex need some time alone,' Atticus waved and began to walk off, 'Later'

Leaving a confused Jaden and a blushing Alexis, Zane and I retreated too...

* * *

_Hey guys, sorry it's been a while... and Sorry that this was such a short chapter...but I promise to do better over the holidays since I'm literally doing nothing but writing fanfic and reading for inspiration... But I promise to do better with punctuality!_

_hugs and kisses,_

_-Rin_


	8. There When I Need You

_**Rhia POV.**_

Zane and I had retreated from Jaden and Alexis' conversation and were on our way to Chancellor Shepherd's office. He told us that Zane could stay in his original dorm and I could stay with a student named Blair Flanagan- who stayed in the room beside Jaden's. Blaire was at the meeting too and we began a silent, but instant friendship.

Zane and I were packing as we were assigned to move in tomorrow as Zane's uncle was going to pick up the boat. The music and duel explosions were heard from the festival that began to finish and the sense of peace began to fill the air.

Zane was in the living room and I was still shoving lots of my clothes into my suitcase; from clothes to books and back-up decks. My wrists were aching but I stood still to observe what else I had to pack, silently, I crouched down to the pile of photos.

'Alright, now to pack my photos...'

I began to collect the picture frames but...

**_Thud!_**

'What was that?' I muttered to myself as I dropped the pictures onto my bed and quickly ran into the living room. _**Zane...**_ I rush into the room and see Zane lying on the floor in a curled position, his dark blue hair in every which way. Worry surged through me until a faint snoring echoed from Zane's throat, **_he's only sleeping..._** I thought, relieved.

'Why do you always scare me like that, Zane?' I whispered as I carried him to the couch, sprawling a blanket onto him gently. I then glanced over all of the clothes that he had laid out on the floor that needed to be packed; I decided to help him and pack before tending to my own packing workshop.

It was boiling inside the boat and sweat bound my hair together in wet strands that stuck to my face, I began to get frustrated and tied it up. Usually, if Zane was awake, he'd joke about the way I resembled to an Olympic athlete with my hair up. Then insult me by stating that I couldn't become an athlete even if it killed me. Which is true...

It was almost midnight when I finished packing and decided to cook something before going to bed. _A Hot Pot sounds good..._I thought and packed a spare hot pot for Jaden who, coincidentally, appeared to say goodnight.

I could still hear Zane snoring quite loudly from the living room and I tossed and turned in order to be in the same position. One minute my soft, red blanket was on, because it was too cold. The next minute my blanket was off because it was too hot. The minute after that, I stuck my leg out because I couldn't take it anymore. and the cycle repeated...But the only thing that was on my mind were Jesse and Lina. So she and Jesse were related...

Oh boy.

**_'I don't want him to know...'_**

* * *

Jesse POV

_'I'll catch up with you guys later!'_

_'Thanks Jess!'_

_I watched them and waved as they left, leaving Ruby and I by the river to enjoy the peace. My mind re-traced to what Rhia was about to tell me about Lina...What is she hiding? All through the day, that was the only thing I could think about. Ruby was getting tired so we both agreed on turning in for the night..._

The lights from the slifer dorm glowed, highlighting small areas of the grass below. It was quite late and my eyes began to feel heavy, I entered the dorm room; a determined Jim and an annoyed Syrus practice dueled on the floorboards.

I laughed as Syrus gave a small speech on the game 'not being fair' and lay down in my bed. A few moments later, Jaden entered the room whilst holding a large, steaming pot. The aroma was delicious.

'Hey J, what's in the pot?' I asked, siting up as Syrus and Jim put a halt on their game. Jaden explained that Rhia had made extra food as Zane had already fallen asleep. And it wasn't long until we were all digging into the food...

'Wow, Jaden...This is delicious!'

'Yeah, Rhia's a great cook!' I stated, absentmindedly...To this, I unknowingly received glances from everyone who discreetly looked down when I looked up. _What?_

Two hours went by and I lay in my bed again, snoring filling every corner of the dorm room. Jaden and Syrus' snoring vibrated the bed frame both from the top _and_ bottom bunk. Jim had left after the meal as Shirley was already napping on his back.

My stomach kept me awake in satisfaction but fullness, _What did Rhia put in that hot pot? I swear it was a drug..._ And thinking of Rhia, I remembered Lina and the thoughts occurred again. I flashed back to the river where I constantly stared into Rhia's brown eyes, her calm expressions that soother the pains I felt. Her long, brown hair billowing past her shoulders from the gentle breeze and the beautiful smile that spread across her face...

**_'I want to know...'_**

* * *

_The Next Day..._

_**Jesse POV.**_

**_Click. Click. Click. Click._**

A strange clicking sound woke me up the next morning, it sounded like it came from the stairs. I popped my head from the side of the bed frame to look above and beneath to check that Syrus and Jaden were still there. And as expected, they both lay in pretzel formation with loud snores on their mouths once again.

**_Click. Click. Click._**

'What is that?' I muttered to myself as I moved the blanket from my body, I swung my legs round to get out of bed. My vision blurred slightly but resumed with a pain in my head. I looked into the mirror, seeing the tiredness in my eyes and the wild, craziness of my hair.

I walked tiredly to the door where the clicking sound grew louder, I opened the door and peaked out slightly. A female figure with beautiful brown hair and a slifer red uniform pulled two suitcases up the staircase at once, she turned-probably sensing my appearance- and smiled.

She gave a beautiful smile and her eyes were alluring, and familiar.**_Rhia._**

'Good Morning, Rhia'

'Jesse...I'm sorry if I woke up'

'I was already awake' _**Liar.**_

'Oh well, Good Morning,' Rhia replied as she continued to pull the suitcase handle.

'Here, let me help' I assisted her by lifting her bags into her room next door where a note from Blair was taped to the door stating that she left early to do a job for Chancellor Shepherd. Rhia thanked me as she began to unpack, with this, I stayed to help her. She smiled...

'I'll be fine'

'I'll be here, It's a good deed of the day to help another friend'

'Thanks Jesse, You're always there for me when I need you...' She flashed another beautiful smile as she gestured to the small suitcase to my right. We spent quite a while recalling silly moments we both had with Jaden and laughed at each one. It's only been three days but Rhia and I have really bonded and it feels as if we were meant to become friends. That's cliché but it's true.

I looked back on our little talks and was caught off guard when a dark orange top flew straight at me, I slid it off of my face and threw it back the way it came. Only to be caught by Rhia. Rhia laughed as she rolled it up and placed it on a shelf for later.

'Red suits you, Rhia' I stated as she hung black turtlenecks in her wardrobe, an audible laugh at her lips...

'That's what Jaden said too,' she turned to before scanning the suitcase that was now empty. She offered a faint smile before closing the suitcase, 'Thank You, Jesse'

My chest grew hot when I heard her say my name so softly and delicately... It was a calm feeling I've never felt before. Rhia and I spent the rest of the day talking by the harbour and she began to open up to me...

'Lessons start tomorrow' I started

'Yeah, I've taster lessons all week so I might not see you for a couple of days,'

I have to admit I was quite disappointed to hear that but I know we'd run into each other throughout the week. I looked up to meet Rhia's eyes that were searching mine curiously. I smiled to reassure her, she shook her head in reply. I wonder...

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

'Aren't you going to answer that?' Rhia remarked as she nodded her head towards my pocket. I quickly answered my GPA, it was a voicemail.

'Who was it?'

'Chancellor Shepherd, he said there was someone who wanted to see me'

'Well, what still you still doing here? Go,'

'Are you sure you'll be okay here by yourself?'

'Jesse, I'm not a kid'

'Right...Sorry, I'll see you around?'

'Sure'

I turned to wave to Rhia before closing the door that separated us, a gut feeling of excitement inside me knowing who wanted to see me..._**Lina.**_


	9. Revealing a History with Secrets

**_Jesse POV._**

Friday came and Rhia and I had only met at Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. After classes ended I decided to go to the river, hoping to get some peace and quiet. Maybe to see Rhia again after a week of school...

The evergreen trees of the forest swayed gently in the breeze as Ruby and I strolled through, as we neared a small figure sat by the river. The person I expected to see...

'Rhia!' I exclaimed

She turned to face me, her eyes delighted and her smile was wide.

'Hey Jesse!'

'How have you been?'

'Busy. I'm utterly exhausted, I can barely move'

'It's always like that when you start Duel Academy,' I shared his story of the Overseas Championships which seemed to fascinate Rhia who listened intently. She laughed when I finished and I looked at her confusingly

'That was one hell of an adventure' she laughed again, I smiled at how cute she looked when she laughed. Long moments went by and we continued to tell each other stories from our past.

'I didn't know what to do after that,' I finished

'I hate those empty shell feelings'

'An empty shell?'

Rhia hesitated again and looked down as if she were talking to a conscience. This is the first time she and I had spoken to each other for a long amount of time...

'When I was born, my mother died. I grew up with Jaden and our dad who I barely saw because he had to work in order for us to live...Jaden took care of me, but when he pursued a love for duelling he took me into it with him, we duelled everyday. It was the only thing he and I did'

She smiled softly as she looked into the water...

'Then Duel Academy came and Jaden planned for us to go together; at the time, our father's business was failing and he had to leave to fix it abroad so we had to leave for duel academy...but...'

Her voice trailed off and she drew a short breath before speaking again. Regret and Hurt filled her eyes, they were no longer calm and tranquil...

'I fell ill a few days before the entrance exams and with our father abroad,' her eyes shadowed, 'Jaden thought of holding back and stayed with me at the hospital but he did so much for me. I didn't want to be the one to hold him back.'

I didn't know what to say, she trusted me with a story so precious and difficult for her to say. It was clear. Her brown eyes continued to scan the scenery beyond the calm river.

'The thing about Jaden, is that he knows when your lying and knows when you're not alright even though you say you are... But I didn't want him to stop reaching for what he wanted to be, I couldn't do that. And I didn't. I told him I was at the entrance exams already and he went there not knowing that I lied to him. I had to convince the nurses to call him and tell him that I fell into a coma.'

Her eyes were shut and her breath became a little heavy, Percival and Ruby had appeared behind us; Ruby hopped onto my shoulder whilst Percival rubbed his head along Rhia's arm. Percival shook his head slightly in shock. His paw reached up to wipe away a drop of water that fell from Rhia's chin ...

'Hey, Rhia... Don't cry' I whispered carefully moving her chin to face me, tear streaming down her face. I rummaged into my pocket for a handkerchief and wiped her eyes, she smiled then caressed Percival's fur.

'Sorry, Jesse'

'For what? You've got nothin' to apologise for...'

To this she giggled, sniffling, as she took a few breaths before lying back onto the green grass. I saw her shake her head at the panther who communicated with her through thought...

'I hate you Percival' she joked, stroking his fur again...

'Why?'

She looked at the black panther and gestured to me, 'Go on, tell him'

_**'Rhia doesn't talk much...'**_Percival announced

'It doesn't seem that way' I laughed.

'Gee thanks, Jesse' Rhia crossed her arms, annoyed. A childish smile at her lips.

_**'You're the first person she's ever told about this'**_

'Really?' The **first** person she's ever told?

'Yeah,' she agreed, giggling slightly as she closed her eyes.

_**'When Rhia arrived at Duel Academy with Zane, we made a pact that Rhia would make at least one friend...Then that's where you came in. Jaden said he trusted you and Rhia trusted you too. And besides...I think Rhia has a thing for y-'**_

'Alright! Go swim, Percival!' Rhia shot up almost immediately and pushed the panther into the river, his head bobbing up afterwards.

'You've said enough' she glared playfully at him, Percival laughed, his wings splashing water over to Rhia. She blushed.

'What were you going to say, Percival?' I teased, leaning in as if I were whispering to Percival out loud.

'Jesse...' she playfully hit my arm.

_**'Ruby?' **_Percival raised an eyebrow and Ruby leaped into the water, splashing.

'You're a real bully, Percival...' Rhia laughed, her laugh was mesmerizing...

_**'I'm just doing my job,'**_

'Well, your job sucks!' she called out, happily.

'Hey, don't criticize a panther's job, Rhia! You're the bully here'

'Oh so your taking his side, Jesse?!' She jokingly argued back, splashing water in my face.

'You wanna to go there?' I moved forward, my hand in the water at the ready...

'Bring it!' she exclaimed, an ecstatic smile on her face.

'It's on!'

I splashed a large amount of water at Rhia and decided to push her in, but she clung onto my arms and dragged me in with her. We both came up to breath, she held onto my shoulders.

'Jesse, I can't swim'

'Oh,' I held onto her waist without knowing, 'Sorry, You should have told me'

She moved her hands up to my head and pushed me down.

**_The little..._**

'Got'cha' She smirked, deviously...

'You...' I let go of her and she fell, small bubbles formed at the surface, 'Rhia, are you okay?!' I instantly pulled her back up, she coughed gently.

'I actually can't swim, Jesse' she looked away, embarrassed. To this, I laughed and moved a strand of hair from her face so I could look into her eyes... Little did we know that we began to lean in...


	10. What Really Happened

_Hey Guys,_

_Rin here...(Rhia: Duh. Who else would it be?) Sorry I haven't posted in a while, there have been SO MANY ISSUES WITH FREAKING WIFI. GRR. And also, I recently came back from an two-day trip to Chessington and the signal was C.R.A.B..._

_So over a long session of editing, this chapter is FINALLY finished! So a quick Thank You to _**shippinglover **_and _**ReeRee360 **_for sending reviews and reminding me that I had to edit this chapter! Anyway, I should shut up now and let you scroll down..._

_Much Love,_

_Rin 3_

* * *

**Jesse POV**

Rhia and I began to lean in slightly but neither of us decided to pull away, this was wrong. But...

'Jesse!' a familiar voice shouted

'Lina?' Rhia whispered, her head shooting up at me before looking in the direction of the voice...There stood a blue-haired, green-eyed obelisk glared at us, Lina stood shocked.

I helped Rhia get out of the lake as Lina approached us, I hid Rhia behind me as Lina continued to glare at her dangerously.

'Rhia, stay away from my brother,'

'What's going on between you t-'

'Nothing' Rhia stated quietly

'Why are you with her, Jesse?!'

'I-'

I started but I was cut off but Rhia who ran into the forest without saying a word. I turned back to Lina,

'We'll talk about this later,' I stated before running after Rhia. I didn't look back when Lina yelled my name, there was something I was missing. I wanted to know what was going on and I intend to find out.

'Rhia!' I yelled for the hundredth time, breathless. I searched everywhere, literally everywhere. I returned the harbour where Zane would be but instead I found,

'Hey Alexis!'

'Oh, Hey Jesse! What's wrong? You look like you've been running a marathon!'

'Have you seen Rhia run around here? Yay high and looks like Jaden?' I smiled, Alexis laughed and pointed to a small sitting figure by the borderline of the shore.

'You could try and ask her...'

'Thanks Lex!' I waved before going to the slifer on grass.

Her head was buried in her knees that she hugged to her chest, there weren't any sounds of crying but the girl was most definitely Rhia. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Rhia POV.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I lifted my head up, I was greeted by a blue haired boy with a cheesy smile, 'Found you'

'What if I told you that I didn't want you to find me?'

'Ouch' he joked as his hand patted his chest lightly, I giggled at his attempt to make me smile. I looked up at his worried eyes and I knew he wanted to ask me but it was a question I was afraid to answer...

'You can ask me if you want, I don't mind' I muttered, hoping he wouldn't hear. I ducked my head down to stare at the ground.

'So,' he started

'So?'

'So, how long are you planning on keeping that story from me for?'

My head flicked up, 'Story?'

'Of you and Lina'

'It's not really a story to tell,' I responded sullenly

'I won't force you,' Jesse offered an assuring smile, 'But can you come with me a minute?'

I nodded in reply as he led me to the Slifer's cafeteria... There was no-one around but a table with a lit candle, but it was occupied. **_Jaden and Lina_**.

When I saw both Jaden _and_ Lina I immediately turned around to exit but was stopped by Jesse's arm, he leaned in to whisper something in my ear, 'I'm sorry I tricked you, Rhia, but please stay'

I closed my eyes, feeling betrayed, I sat opposite Jaden who playfully kicked me to assure me. Jesse sat down beside me, his shoulder rubbing lightly against mine.

'So what's going on between you two?'

'Who are you? The counselling team?' I whispered, Lina laughed sarcastically

'Lina' Jesse scolded

'It's not a story to tell-'

'Oh, why not, Rhia? What have you got to hide from everyone?' Lina implied, bitterly.

'Lina,' Jesse repeated

'Why are you defending her, Jesse. You're _my_ brother'

'Because you're acting quite harsh-'

'-She's right' I cut in, quietly, 'You shouldn't be defending me,'

'Rhia,' he gently said my name which made my heart skip a beat...

'Why don't you tell the story, Lina' Jaden offered, 'the way _you_ remember it'

I averted my eyes from Lina's who stared directly at me...I was worried of what might happen. But before I knew it, our truth began to unravel before me as Lina opened her mouth to speak...

'When Jesse left for the Overseas Championships, Rhia had enrolled and was assigned to take a fairy duelling class with me. She and I were partners and...we did everything together.'

I looked over to Lina, who's voice softened at the end. She looked at me as if she were telling me that it was my turn to talk...

'Then the North Academy was drawn into a close because of the dark duelists who had hidden in the school and targeted students' I muttered softly, fiddling with my fingers.

'Dark Duelists?'

'They're duelists who have cursed decks and play a game of consequences..' I hesitated as Lina sent me a worried look, her eyes looked greener in this dim lighting. She showed mixed emotions that I couldn't understand. She was angry at me at first, now she's softening up.

'But then before the school had announced the dark duelists, Rhia and I...' Lina trailed off, unsure what to say.

'Lina found out about the microchip' I said to Jaden

'What...' Jaden questioned me with his eyes...

'Microchip?' Jesse asked

'When I was born my heart wasn't functioning properly because my mother had a microchip in her skin. A microchip had to be placed into my skin for me to survive and m-my mother gave her's up for me...'

'Rhia...' Jaden muttered

'But because my mother's microchip was created by dark duelists, it slowly turns my ability to duel freely into a myth...'

'They also turn you dark' Lina added, almost monotone.

'Dark?' Jesse asked, his eyes so innocent.

Lina and Jaden both looked over to me telling me not to if I didn't want to... There was a long, painful silence as I thought over the situation. _**I'm saying too much...**_

'It forces you to become a dark duelist. You use duelling as a weapon and to hurt others,' I breathed in at the thought, my nails digging into my palm as I clenched my fists roughly. Lina shook her head.

'Rhia had an illness that was caused by the microchip and she was watched by the dark duelists' Jaden cut in, leaving Lina's eyes to see downcast.

'The Dark Duelists were waiting for me to recover and when I did...'

'You abandoned me...' Lina spoke, pain in her voice.

My fists clenched tightly again... There was a short silence between us all. The slow rapping of the wind against the trees echoed outside. I unclenched my fists and finally spoke, 'I didn't abandon you'

'But you left me alone and didn't even bother to explain'

'Why else did you think I left, Lina?' I fought back without meaning to, I slouched back and bit my tongue. I softened my voice, 'You know that if I stayed, you wouldn't be alive today'

My eyes met Lina's and I felt Jaden frown discreetly. I looked down and took a deep breath...

'I really didn't abandon you that day. You know that the microchip can sent visions, right? Well before that, I put it to practice and I sent you a vision making you think I abandoned you...'

Both Lina's and Jesse's eyes widened and Jaden fell silent.

'But by doing so I had to sacrifice a part of the microchip's light'

'Wait, the microchip's light is your only way of holding back the dark duelling, isn't it?' Lina recalled, her hand in her hair.

'Rhia' Jaden repeated.

I ignored Jaden's call and nodded to Lina...'so whenever I duel, my opponent _**has**_ to lose in order for them to get a consequence which isn't just a loss of cards or that friendly exchange, but a _**permanent**_ damage'

I then looked towards Jesse who stated at me intently, his gaze made me remember something. It was like his gaze was a key and mine was a lock..._**The duel**_...

'But we tied in your last duel, what happens then?' Jesse recounted, his eyes fixed onto mine.

'If no-one wins and the duel results in a draw, the opponent doesn't take damage and is okay but...' I played with my fingers again...

'But what Rhia?' Jesse whispered

'Me... Not so much...'

'What do you mean?'

I breathed in, 'I get inflicted damage to my life points, and not in the duel... And if I keep this up, I'll become a dark duelist quicker than a heartbeat'

'I'm so sorry, Rhia. I really am' Lina stated, unexpectedly.

I looked up at her, pulling my sleeves up to cover my palm, and laughed quietly- hoping to reassure her...

'All of this was supposed to happen, Lina' I started

'Gran visited me in my dreams and told me these stories...which all came true. Although...' Rhia looks over to Jesse, 'You...You didn't have a brother, Lina'


	11. Walk

_Hey Hey!_

_Sorry for the long break, I was having some issues with my fan fiction account as it wouldn't let me log in or out. So everything is alright now so I hope this chapter makes up for it! Thanks again to all who waited :) You know who you are! So just a quick note and recap on this Dark Duelist mumbo-jumbo:_

_The Dark Duelists are what they're known to be- __**dark**__ duelists. They invented microchips that disrupt a duelist's ability to duel freely and the microchips play to hurt the other's opponent. Rhia's microchip was given by her mother so that she could live, this certain microchip as hereditary in the Yuki family especially the female side. The Dark Duelists pay a game of consequence; where If the opponent loses they take a permanent damage (ie. blindness, deafness etc.). If the opponent wins, the microchiped duelist takes damage outside the duel and loses ability to withstand the dark influence of the microchip. If the duel ends in a draw, both duelists don't take a consequence but the microchiped duelist takes damage. -That was a quick summary of the dark duelists, microchips and yup. Anyway, onto the story..._

* * *

**_Previously... _**

**_(Rhia's POV.)_**

_'Gran visited me in my dreams and told me these stories...which all came true. Although...' Rhia looks over to Jesse, _

_'You...You didn't have a brother, Lina'_

* * *

_Both Lina and Jesse looked at me with curiosity and shock. Entwined with fear. But then we heard footsteps..._

_'Um...guys, a-are we even allowed in here at this time of the night?' I asked, sheepishly_

_Jaden and Lina exchanged worried glances, 'No.' they replied as they began to stand out of their seats, Jesse tapped my hand as if he were telling me to get up too. We turned in for the night, all leaving with relief but dissatisfaction due to un-answered questions._

* * *

_**Jaden POV.**_

It's been couple of days since Lina and Rhia made up and the two have been bonding ever since. A lot has happened; Lina was transferring to Duel Academy and there was news that she and Rhia could share a room beside Jesse, Syrus and I.

It was Wednesday and...I'm happily dozing off. I snapped back to reality after feeling heavy weights at my shoulders. I opened my eyes slightly, spiky, blue hair greeted me. I peered over to see who it was. Or...Who _**they**_ were. A small, blue-haired slifer with round-rimmed glasses was resting on my left shoulder, happily snoring. _**Syrus**_. And to my right, was an older, blue-haired obelisk..._**Jesse.**_

The sound of Professor Pemberton's boring lecture echoed in the classroom, he glanced over to me and I could have sworn that I saw him nod. _**He probably wants me to wake these two up...**_I thought, smiling...

'Guys, wake up...' I shook my shoulder in attempt to wake them up...

Syrus rolled over whilst Jesse groaned, half-awake. He chuckled slightly as his eyes found Syrus, 'Sorry, Jay'

I chuckled as Jesse yawned, I shook my shoulder once more to wake Syrus up. After a couple of minutes, he eventually opened his eyes and class was about to end. I felt eyes gazing at me and I turned, my eyes meeting Alexis'. She gave me a soft smile before packing away to leave.

I still don't know how to feel about her...

_**Jesse POV.**_

Jaden and I walked out of the academy with a sleepy Syrus who was practically limping, I heard two faint footsteps behind us and immediately turned. One blue haired girl ran towards us with a young brunette at her side, Lina and Rhia.

'Hey guys' Lina over-enthusiastically as she slung her arms around Jaden and I, Syrus moved behind to walk with Rhia.

'Hey, Lina. You're in high-spirits today, what happened?'

'Well-' she looked back at Rhia, teasingly...

'She's on a sugar high' Rhia cut in quickly, Lina hid a giggle behind her hand.

'Rhia...' Jaden warned playfully

'What?' She replied, confidently but Lina spoke up after her...

'Rhia has a little crush-'

'-ing story to tell you'

Lina shook her head to her answer. _**Rhia? A crush?**_I mean, we're just friends but it did hurt to think so...

'So, let me get this straight, Rhia has a _crushing_ story to tell us?' Syrus repeated, rubbing his tired eyes behind his small glasses.

'No. Not really' Rhia muttered, eyes averted.

'Hey, I know! Why don't you and Jesse go for a walk?' Lina offered, a mischievous smile was plastered onto her face like super glue. (_**Ouch.)**_

My eyes met Rhia's briefly before I looked to the ground as my cheeks grew hot, while Lina smirked triumphantly and Jaden sniggered a laugh.

'Well, that's a _great_ idea, Sy and I need to clean our room'

'Wait, hold up..._You, Jaden Yuki_ will _clean_ your _room_...?' Rhia said, surprised

Jaden fell silent before we all burst into laughter. Jesse kindly encouraged Lina to come along- to which she kindly rejected...

_**Rhia P.O.V**_

In the end of all our bickering, Jesse and I took a stroll through the forest.

'I can't believe you would do that...' Complained Lina, sulking behind Jesse and I who laughed at her response. **_Jesse blackmailed her_**, I guessed, Lina had her arms crossed.

'Better believe it, sis' Jesse answered, playfully.

'Ah...' I thought aloud, immediately covering my mouth when all eyes were on me.

'What?' The siblings asked at the same time, to this I giggled,

'I understand how people can tell that you're siblings- almost instantly'

'What do you mean?' They asked again, their synchronisation was flawless.

I laughed and waved a hand, 'never mind'

Lina looked extremely irritated.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Lina fell silent as Jesse began to speak to me. I knew she was secretly smirking and giggling but I could turn to glare or warn her. I gathered up the courage to talk to him.

'Does Jaden always use the 'cleaning the room' as an excuse?' I asked, Jesse smiled.

'Often, but he actually does what he says'

'Yeah, You've always got to keep your word'

'You sounded just like him there' Jesse stated, absentmindedly, I felt a little upset but I didn't know why. Jesse looked at me, 'Sorry, I know you don't like being compared to Jay'

I glanced up to him, 'It's fine, but I'm impressed that you actually remembered'

'Well, it's important to know what hurts your friends so it would stop up from doing just that'

That's. So. Sweet.

Our eyes met for a second before I laughed unexpectedly, but he laughed with me.

'Urgh, just Kiss already...' Lina wined, her usual smirk across her lips once more.

Jesse and I quickly averted eyes as we both blushed. Our faces as red as ripe tomatoes.

A devious giggle echoed behind us and I turned to glare at Lina, she didn't stop laughing until Jesse joined in, awkwardly.

'Well, anyway...' Jesse started, but was cut off by a sudden large shadow and the sound of my scream...


	12. The Dark Duelist

**Rhia POV.**

A scream had escaped my mouth when a large _thing_ cast a shadow over Jesse, Lina and I... Lina stepped back with Jesse holding her behind him with one hand and the other on mine. His hand felt warm but I couldn't think about it now.

Jesse began to tug me back but I froze in place.

'Hello there, Princess...' greeted a tall, hooded figure. _**A dark duelist. **_His long, raven hair was tangled with dead leaves arranged in his hair. A dark smirk curled at his lips.

'Rhia!' Lina yelled, Jesse holding her back and attempted to grab me.

'What do you want?' My voice shook.

'I think you know what I want, Princess'

'Stop calling me that,' I fought back, my fists clenched and my eyes burned with fury.

'Fiesty... You haven't changed. Same as always'

I fell silent. I felt Jesse's pulse beating in his wrist and I could hear- what seemed to be- Jesse's heartbeat in the close distance. His warm hand was clasping mine quite tightly, my eyes remained fixed onto ground, the man laughed.

'You're quiet today, Princess. Maybe a duel will get some chat out of yo-'

'I'll duel ya,' Jesse cut in, confidence in his voice.

'Jesse...' Lina and I echoed, Jesse loosened his grip.

'We have a taker... This should be interesting,' The man looked devilishly at me and tilts my chin up with his fingers, 'Got anything to add, Princess?'

**Jesse POV.**

The man looked devilishly at Rhia, who was now shaking. He tilted her chin forcefully with his fingers,

'Got anything to add, Princess?' He spoke...

Rhia began to choke.

'Stop!' Lina yelled, tears rolling from her eyes, the man released Rhia's chin violently and walks off to a clear field, dragging Rhia with him.

Lina let go of my hand as more hooded figures held her hands behind out backs. One man pushed me towards a clear field, opposite the man and Rhia.

'Right, Pretty boy. Are you want to duel me? You might not be strong enough to win little Rhia back'

'I will. And I will win' I beamed, ready for a duel.

'Jesse,' Rhia's voice was coarse and strained, barely any sound came from her mouth, 'You can't duel him, he's t-too str-strong. I dont want you to...to get hurt...' Rhia struggled to say the words and the dark duelist snickered. Pushing Rhia to the ground. Her hair hung over her face, like a black veil, shadowing her head. She remained that way, no movement.

'Shall we?' the dark duelist asked, a demonic state in his eyes. And with that...

'Duel!'

* * *

_Hey hey!_

_Firstly, I apologise for the short chapter!_

_School starts in three days for me but for two hours...no joke. So I'll edit the next chapter as quickly as I possibly can! There will be a duel in the next chapter (as you could probably tell from the ending of this chapter) so that takes quite a bit of planning..._

_And also this year will be quite busy for me as I have to prepare for exams- which I'll be taking in two years... wth? _

_But *sigh*, I barely pay attention to __**certain **__subjects so I'll use that time to plan, write and edit! _

_But until then..._

_Much Love,_

_Rin :)_


	13. Hurt

Jesse POV.

'Jesse!' Lina shouted, the other dark duelists holding her back.

Long moments passed

I could barely stand, clutching my arm in pain and sweat beading at my temples. Lina attempted to let loose from the harsh grips of the dark duellists behind him as Rhia remained motionless beside the dark duellist. And from the looks of things, this wasn't going to end well. But I shouldn't give up or back down now, not for Rhia.

'What's wrong? Can't take the dark?' The man shouted, a devilish grin curling at his lips once more

'It's YOUR turn, Pretty boy! Make your move!'

To this I tightened my clenched fist in anger. I got ready to draw but when I looked over to a light that shone below him..Rhia was holding a blank card.

'Rhia!' Lina yelled, struggling to leave the duelist's grip.

'Oo, What's this Princess?' Something about his smile stung me with an idea that he had been waiting for this to happen. I watched Rhia as she coughed whilst standing up, legs shaking, arm bruised and her voice trembling...

'I activate Substitution, it allows me to switch places with a duelist on the field...' Rhia's eyes looked directly at me, her voice weak.

'Rhia...' I muttered as I was tugged back beside Lina by the dark duelists.

Rhia then took my place…

I fought with myself. But what could I do? This was a duel I couldn't win, not without knowing what's actually happening.

'You know the rules of the game, Princess... You take his place, You take his damage'

Lina clung onto my arm and buried her head on my shoulder as Rhia winced in pain as the dark duelists' monster attacked her directly... She looked back at us and smiled in reassurance. There was a hidden message behind her smile. A message I couldn't understand. Her eyes locked onto mine for a moment before she turned back to her opponent.

'Oh, and I forgot to mention, Princess. Because you're an _"__**almost"**_ dark duelist, _**you**_ don't take any consequences-'

'What?!' Rhia yelled with her half-soundless voice, she breathed heavily.

'You're blue haired friend started the game, and **he** is the one who'll take the damage…' The man explained. **_This. This was unreal. _**

'What!? Rhia!' Lina yelled…

**_'Rhia,'_** I thought in my head

'Then **_I'll _**_have_ to finish you' Rhia clenched her fists and looked back at me, before coughing violently again.

'Oh, What's wrong, Princess?' The dark duelist said sarcastically, 'Not feeling well?' He smiled, as if he were making Rhia act this way. His eyes widened and his head tilted, almost snake like.

'Stop...Please...' Rhia whispered, her knees shaking and eventually falling to the ground.

'Rhia!' Lina and I exclaimed, tight grips at our elbows.

'Can't duel anymore, Princess?'

'Stop!' I yelled, I looked over to Rhia who's head was bowed and was still coughing harshly. I wanted to run over and give her a hug but the dark duelists behind me had a painful grip...A dark chuckle was heard from Rhia's opponent. He was laughing. Laughing at Rhia's suffering.

'You wouldn't want to lose your friend now do you, Rhiona...'

The man glared at me, before looking back at Rhia in surprise. Rhia had slowly stood.

* * *

_**AN: Hey hey!**_

_**I apologise again for the delay! And for the short chapter! I feel like a bag of apologies... **_

_**School kick started and this year for our school, we prepare early for our exams...that are in Two. Years. Great. But I've got the plan and a few scenes written, but I just need to fina a way to link them all so please bare with me!**_

_**it's been quite hard on me recently...considering that fact that I'm an 'Almost' Teen... and a load of 'ship' happened. So I'll do my best!**_

_**Much Love,**_

**Rin _**


End file.
